The Snape's
by Makayla.D12
Summary: A story about Severus Snape and his life and family if he got over Lilly got married and had kids. Has OC's in, SnapeOCish.
1. Chapter 1

In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, there was a tension in the air that nobody could deny, they were all there for a meeting that the leader of their illustrious group; Albus Dumbledore had yet to arrive. Why they had been gathered was any body's idea but the presence of the teenagers in the room did not bode well. The door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing there in all his strangeness, he was wearing robes of a deep purple that had an assortment of brightly coloured stars on top. Which gave the people in the room a big enough reason to look away from him. Dumbledore's silvery hair and beard were both tucked into his belt and his glasses on his nose were tilted slightly to the left. He looked at them all with his oddly flustered gaze straightened his glasses before entering the room.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here and it is correct that this is not a normal order meeting, but that will have to wait. We are still waiting, not everyone is here."

"Albus who is it that we are missing?" asked Professor from where she sat at the table.

"Why of course we are missing Severus I am sure he will be along soon"

After waiting, at least, ten minutes Sirius Black could not hold it in any longer and exclaimed: "we have been waiting, Professor why don't we just carry on without the greasy bat."

"Now now Sirius I am sure he will be here soon" as soon as Dumbledore had finished that sentence the door opened to reveal the elusive Severus Snape who was being half carried half dragged in by Lucius Malfoy everyone knew at once that something was wrong he was leaning heavily on Malfoy. Severus's robes were torn in several places and there was dried blood visible on the dark black robes. Several of them drew their wands at the site of Malfoy.

"Albus… he knows" this short statement caused a wave of talking and nobody could understand what was going everyone was talking over each other there seemed to be a generally worried and concerned tone throughout the room. Some were shouting accusations; some looked ready to hex Malfoy.

Suddenly Albus shouted "SILENCE" at the same time Severus seemed to lose what little strength he had and he slid to the floor.

"Albus… you promised" Severus gasped his voice wavering. Albus moved over to Severus and knelt by him "He knows, my family… you promised… help… they will… kill my wife… children… help them… please." At that point, Severus slumped unconscious. Everybody in the room and heard the implications of what had been said fall upon them. They had lost their spy. Severus was in danger. Snape had a family. These thoughts whirred through these people's heads. Several more people drew their wands at Malfoy who stood their stoically not moving an inch.

"Molly contact Hogwarts get poppy hear tend to Severus. Arthur, Kingsley, Alastor, Remus, Tonks with me we are going to a safe house collect Severus's family be on alert." Albus said this all while standing up and moving towards the floo. "Lucius please you and Severus are the only ones who now the password." Lucius moved towards the floo wands still trained on him he stopped and looked at Dumbledore at said quietly but everyone heard "He will never forgive you know matter how hard you try, the address is Prince Manor and the password is Haven." Lucius stepped through the floo leaving everyone confused except the Headmaster who seemed to be upset as a single tear slipped from his eye and into his beard.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore came out into a room that seemed to look nothing more than an empty room. The room was large with windows on either side of the fireplace and they ran the length of the room to the door at the other end. As the others arrived; Tonks falling in an undignified lump.

Dumbledore looked at the only other figure in the room a girl who looked to be about 16, she was of average height, but just looking at her anybody could tell she was a Snape. She had black hair that fell to the small of her back that was moving with her and that's when everyone noticed that she was playing the violin and quite beautifully. She was small and lithe had noticeably similar features to her father, without the hooked nose, her eyes, however, were quite distinctive silver. She hadn't moved as they ventured further into the room except with the swaying of the violin music, she either hadn't noticed them or did not care. The wait was short before she acknowledged them as the song on the violin finished she put the violin on the small stand in front of her.

"Dumbledore what is it that you want you do know you are not welcome in this house." After hearing this statement the others in the room looked affronted apart from Dumbledore he merely replied.

"We are here on important news concerning" but was interrupted by Lucius.

"Ally we have 20 minutes" Ally as she was now known looked at Lucius for a second before calling out.

"Bach"

A small house elf appeared he was dressed like a butler with what seemed to be a crest on the left breast, the elf bowed low.

"Miss Ally called Bach"

"Yes, get all the other elves here please." the small elf clicked its fingers and five other elves appeared in the room.

"Bach go tell mother that it has happened and to move quickly." Bach disappeared with a click of his fingers. Ally moved to address the other elves.

"Pack up the house like we planned you know what to do, be finished in 10 minutes, go." As Ally finished speaking the elves disappeared and a tall woman came in came carrying a child with three other children following her. The woman had long blonde hair that fell to hips and a piercing silver gaze. Lucius rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sister, come we must leave quickly." He plucked the small child out of her arms and gestured for them to follow him.

"Dumbledore they need to know the secret."

"Yes of course." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it over to Lucius.

"Children you need to read the paper and memorize it okay." He handed the parchment to the youngest in his arms. "Cassius you need to remember the address." The little child no older than four looked up and nodded his silver-haired head, looked at the parchment for a short while before handing the parchment back to Lucius. "Sorrel, Sage, come remember the address."

Two of the children stepped forward they both had blonde hair and dark black eyes. Sorrel taking the parchment before her twin brother could, she glanced over it quickly her black eyes darting across the words before nodding her head and handing it to her twin. He also quickly read it before calling out "Seb."

Dumbledore's eyes glanced over the children and noticed that the one called Seb had not left his mother's side, he seemed to be quite terrified with the way he was trying to hide behind his mother. Ally walked over took the note from Sage's hand glanced at it herself before taking it to her mother and brother.

"Here little brother quickly now," She said as she handed the parchment to him he also had a shock of blonde hair. He quickly read the parchment before handing it to his mother. Once she had read the parchment, she handed it back to Ally who called out.

"Bach" the house elf from before appeared again. "Is it all sorted." She inquired.

"No mistress Ally another couple of minutes."

"Okay, you take this parchment get all the elves to know, where we are going then destroy it and follow us."

"Yes, mistress Ally." The elf said then vanished with a pop.

"You can't just hand out the secret of headquarters out like that, how do you know the elves won't keep the parchment and give to death eaters." Nymphadora Tonks said as she strode forward.

"These house elves are loyal only to the Snape family." A cold voice hissed. Tonks looked to see Lucius sister speaking, she glared at Tonks until she looked away.

"Now, now there's no need for rashness Tonks it's alright," Dumbledore interjected. "We must move I am sure you are all anxious to see Severus," Dumbledore spoke as he gestured towards the floo. As they were all flooing back to headquarters Dumbledore could only think that it was going to be a very tiresome year with the Snape's out of hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dumbledore entered the kitchen he noticed the large crowd that was still gathered for the meeting.

"Can I have your attention please." He called out to the assembled people. "Today's meeting has been cancelled we will reconvene soon, I will let you know when." A few people started to leave but the remainder stayed in the room obviously curious about the proceedings. The floo flared behind him and he turned to see Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley, and Lupin coming through one after the other.

"Snape has a family, how come none of us ever knew about them?" Lupin asked as he moved out of the way of the floo.

"It was his decision for his family to remain secret," Dumbledore replied as the floo flared again Lucius came through with the youngest Snape child clutched tightly to his chest. Followed by the shy one, Seb who immediately hid by his uncle's side from all the inquiring eye's in the room. The twins and their mother soon followed, Seb going to his mother's side as soon as he laid eyes on her she hugged him. The floo flared again admitting Ally, then Moody appeared bringing up the rear.

"Where is my husband?"

"He is upstairs being tended to be Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall answered, "I will show you, follow me."

"Mrs Snape, we need to..."

"No Dumbledore we do not need to do anything I am going to take my children to see my husband do not presume to tell me what to do. Come children."

As the family left there was a lot of noise everybody speaking over everybody else wanting answers and to find out what had happened. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I said earlier we will reconvene soon, I will tell you all that I know, or you could ask Severus himself." The room went silent with that announcement nobody admitting that they wouldn't want to ask Severus Snape anything personal, would probably get hexed. As the crowd realized they weren't going to get any answers today, slowly started dispersing.

As Poppy Pomfrey tended to Severus's wounds she contemplated the family in front of her. She had never expected Severus to have a family he was just so very prickly, although the way Mrs Snape gazed at him it was as clear as broad daylight that she was very much in love with him. Mrs Snape herself was another conundrum as she was obviously related to Lucius Malfoy with their similarities, but she had never heard of another Malfoy as far as she was aware he was an only child. Maybe a cousin or something she never did take much interest in the family tree's of pure-bloods. The children however were an odd bunch she noticed that the eldest was about sixteen a girl she resembled Severus much without his eyes and nose they were more her mothers. The second child a boy probably about twelve, now if there were any doubt that his mother was a Malfoy it would be gone as soon as you got a good look at him he was a spit of Draco when he was that age. She remembered treating him for that hippogriff incident, this child though doesn't act like a Malfoy at all he hides behind his mother every time she gets close. Some sort of social anxiety she had seen some children with it over the years, they usually grow out of it or, at least, hide it better.

The twins they looked to be about eight years old and they were quite a sight, a very nice blend of their mother and father they both would be heart breakers when they grew up. A little mischievous reminded her of the Weasley twins maybe it was something to do with twins, I suppose she couldn't judge them yet. And the last child looked exactly like she could imagine Severus looking at about four, apart from the head of blonde hair he even had the unfortunate Snape nose. She suspected Severus to be waking soon as his wounds were easily fixed and mostly superficial, she informed Mrs Snape and went to get some potions he might want upon waking debating whether to give the family a couple of minutes privacy.

When she came back Severus was on the verge of waking, Malfoy had sat himself in an armchair with the youngest on his lap the rest of the children crowding around their father. A quick diagnostic charm told her everything was okay.

"Alina" Severus muttered from the bed, Mrs Snape or Alina as we now know her leaned forward and rests her forehead against his.

"I am here darling." She whispers back tenderly, now Poppy definitely feels like she is intruding on a private moment.

"The children"

"All safe here with you and uncle Lucius is here also." Ah, so they were sibling I wonder why nobody has ever heard of her? "How do you feel?"

"Great" Severus retorts sarcastically a few of the children giggle obviously used to their father's sarcasm. "Come here you lot and give you old man a hug" the children surge forward and engulfed their father, none too tenderly by the looks of it as I see him wince.

"Father are you going to be alright" the female twin asks

"Yes my sweet little potion ingredient I will be fine" the child giggles and her twin puffs his chin up and says.

"I thought I was your potions ingredient."

"Fine I will chop the lot of you up," Severus says in jest.

"Noooooo you will never take us alive," the timid one says melodramatically obviously happy in the midst of his family. A tickle war ensues with Lucius intervening when Severus looks to be into much pain. She takes that as her Que and gives Severus a pain potion and some dreamless sleep. As their father drifts off the children all lie down around him Lucius enlarges the bed and the children get comfortable, seeing as she is no longer needed she leaves the room to let the family rest. She can't help but be surprised at the whole scene she has just witnessed it was like she had stepped into an alternative reality or some such nonsense.


End file.
